masinatfandomcom-20200214-history
Masina Taule
“I regret/own nothing” - Message at the end of credits in videos to avoid copyright notices. Masina Alae Taule’alo (/m(ɑ)siːnə ɑlʌɪ tʌ(u)liɑlɒ/) (born April 9 2002) is an Australian Samoan video editor, actor and filmmaker. He is well known for his music videos & his video making community MasinaT. He also makes pictures & publishes them on social media. He is slowly becoming an advocate for autism awareness. Physical appearance Masina Taule’alo is a 14 year old boy with brown/black hair & blue eyes. He wears a grey jacket, black pants & a black vest. He has short finger & toe nails. He is genetically of Scottish, Irish, German and Swedish decent. Personality Despite him having Autism, He spends most of his time alone & he doesn’t talk to people much often. He is very smart, especially when he edits videos. He has sensitive hearing and is easily distracted by loud and high pitched noises caused by music, machines, whistles and weather (heavy rain or high winds) which can make him feel stressed and he has difficulty with the volume of my voice and finds some social situations overwhelming. As he is severely anxious or stressed inside, he moves his body around and does things quickly and paces around places. However, Masina can be silly and humorous sometimes & is also known to take metaphors and figures of speech literally (another symptom of autism). He has developed an interest in trains after watching Thomas the Tank Engine. He and his mother started riding the trains and he liked how they run smoothly along the track and the noises they make, leading to his obsession. Despite his behaviour, he makes videos to give people an insight on his disorder and to also spread his interest of creativity. This is a common trait in autistic individuals and he sees this as a way of raising autism awareness. He has also developed an interest in bike riding as it’s healthy exercise and he can go long distances, be on adventures & challenge himself. Most of his bicycle trips involve riding trains to places where he can ride on. It made him feel like he achieved something, and fit, free, relaxed & wonderful. He has started to make a video series on his bike trips. Likes & dislikes Likes * Weet bix. * Trains (even when riding them). * Bikes (even when riding them). * Making videos. * Soda. * Chocolate (especially dark). * Potatoes. * Writing stories. * Building websites. * Riding his bike downhill. * Creativity. * Adventures. * Being funny. * Equality. * Neurodiversity. Dislikes * Riding his bike uphill. * Losing things. * Missing the train. * When his (video) creating goes wrong. * Computer viruses. * Trains delayed. * Replacement buses/coaches replacing trains (when he has his bike, because buses can't have bikes aboard). * Lags (in technology). * Bad teachers. * Losing track of time. * Bad internet. * Racism. * Persecution/discrimination of autistic individuals. * Salt in foods (as he believes it would increase the risk of a heart attack) * His language taken the wrong way. Biography Early life (2003) Masina was born in the Royal Women’s Hospital in Melbourne, Australia & was raised in the northern suburbs of Melbourne. Later on, his mother Frances Taule’alo had three other children Litara Taule’alo, Vanya Taule’alo & Tiva Taule’alo, along with her husband Setu Taule’alo, who is also believed to be on the autism spectrum. In 2007, he was diagnosed with Autism by an autism specialist Dr. Eisenmajer in the ASD clinic. He attended two different primary schools in Melbourne and then attended Fitzroy High School in 2014 at full time and most of the teachers got to know about his condition. In primary school, one of the staff had mistreated him and his mother knew that they were not good with autistic students. In his late child years, he got a playstation 3 and an iPod for Christmas and used it to watch videos. He has developed an obsession for gaming and watching videos as he finds them enjoyable and stress relieving. He also developed creativity skills when he played with lego, by building some simple trains without the use of instructions. As he reached 13 years old, he was interested in how people make their videos, and started to make his own. He has since then gotten into advanced editing software and has developed an expert focus for making videos. He can focus for a really long time and never stops. He has also used a program called Lego Digital Designer where he builds models of train stations, trains and trams out of memory. 2016 Masina goes on his year 9 school camp on a heavy rainy day with his school friends to Valley Homestead in north east Victoria, but never doesn’t do any activities. At night, he is woken up & informed the place is going to flood & leaves. He has still used his camera, but he posted another video explaining what had happened. 2 months later, he goes to Valley Homestead again they do activities this time. In the third day they start a camping activity which involved surviving out in the mountainous forest. In the last day, he & his friends leave for Melbourne. He has documented what has happened at the camp & edits his footage for his project: MasinaT goes to Valley Homestead. 2017 Masina & his family move out of home to live at Samoa for 2 years with Setu’s parents. They go to Melbourne Airport to take a plane to Faleolo Airport in Samoa, the main airport in Samoa. They get picked up by Setu’s parents to take them to their house. He has filmed the plane trip & makes his other upcoming project MasinaT moves to Samoa, which gets delayed due to other projects. 2018/2019 Masina & his family move back to Melbourne and live in seperate houses until they get a house themselves. He documents their adventure through a video camera and writes a script narrating their experience, creating his new project Masina moves back to Melbourne. MasinaT In other languages Full name in other languages Quotes “Happy Chinese New Year everyone” - Masina’s at the end of Chinese New Year 2016 “Jee, this was almost a good christmas” - Masina’s at the end of Christmas with MasinaT 2016 “I knew you were gonna use my logo for something Vanya!” - Masina’s reaction to his t-shirt with his logo on Christmas with MasinaT 2017 Trivia * His video making community is named after his first name & the initial of his last name. * His name means “Moon” or “Month”. * He is known for his crazy smile & his family doesn’t like it, because it looks like a psychopath or an evil guy. * He is proud of his Samoan heritage as he believes it is where his autism comes from. ** As his father is on the autism spectrum, Dr Vanya Taule’alo (his mother) doesn’t believe she herself is autistic. ** This made him think that Ieti (Vanya’s Samoan husband) is somewhere on the autism spectrum. Gallery MasinaT Face Portrait.JPG|Masina’s face portrait MasinaT scary face portrait.png|Masina’s scary face portrait Masinatlife.png Masina face portrait 2016.jpg|Masina’s face portrait 2016 Masina face portrait 2017.JPG|Masina’s face portrait 2017 MasinaT body 3.png MasinaT Balloons.png P1080190.jpg P1080189.jpg P1080188.jpg P1080187.jpg P1080186.jpg P1080184.jpg P1080183.jpg P1080182.jpg P1080165.jpg P1080164.jpg P1080163.jpg P1080162.jpg P1080161.jpg P1080160.jpg P1080159.jpg P1080158.jpg P1080157.jpg P1080155.jpg P1080154.jpg P1080153.jpg P1080152.jpg P1080151.jpg P1080150.jpg P1080148.jpg P1080181.jpg P1080185.jpg P1080156.jpg P1080149.jpg P1080147.jpg MasinaT goes to Valley Homestead Part 1 - Riding The Coach! thumbnail.png|Masina Taule’alo in the thumbnail of MasinaT goes to Valley Homestead part 1 - Ridin' the coach! MasinaT goes to Valley Homestead part 2 Thumbnail.png|Masina Taule’alo in the thumbnail of MasinaT goes to Valley Homestead part 2 - Trying some activities! DSC00860.JPG MasinaT & the Powerpuff girls about to get a Queensland rail IMU.png P1080138.jpg P1080139.jpg P1080141.jpg P1080144.jpg P1080145.jpg P1080146.jpg 4 citybaths 3.JPG 15birthday.jpg 24 Sandridge Bridge 4.JPG 33 walking on south bank.JPG 983945_10154564304207198_8310853793263636581_n.jpg at vavau beach.jpg|Masina Taule’alo at Vavau beach, Samoa at vavau beach 2.jpg at vavau beach 3.jpg IMG_0639.jpg IMG_2263.JPG IMG_2320.JPG IMG_2321.JPG Masina at tafatafa beach.jpg testing air temperature.png DSC01937.JPG DSC01936.JPG DSC01935.JPG DSC01934.JPG DSC01933.JPG DSC01932.JPG DSC01931.JPG DSC01930.JPG DSC01929.JPG DSC01980.JPG DSC01979.JPG DSC01978.JPG DSC01977.JPG DSC01976.JPG DSC01975.JPG DSC01974.JPG DSC01973.JPG DSC01972.JPG DSC01971.JPG DSC01970.JPG DSC01969.JPG DSC01968.JPG DSC01967.JPG DSC01966.JPG DSC01965.JPG DSC01964.JPG DSC01958.JPG DSC01945.JPG DSC01889.JPG DSC01888.JPG DSC01887.JPG DSC01886.JPG DSC01885.JPG DSC01884.JPG DSC01883.JPG DSC01882.JPG DSC01880.JPG DSC01879.JPG DSC01878.JPG DSC01877.JPG DSC01876.JPG DSC02007.JPG DSC02006.JPG DSC02004.JPG DSC02005.JPG DSC02002.JPG DSC02003.JPG DSC02000.JPG DSC02001.JPG DSC01999.JPG DSC01997.JPG DSC01998.JPG DSC01995.JPG DSC01996.JPG DSC01994.JPG DSC01992.JPG DSC01993.JPG DSC01990.JPG DSC01991.JPG DSC01989.JPG DSC01987.JPG DSC01988.JPG DSC01985.JPG DSC01986.JPG DSC01983.JPG DSC01984.JPG DSC01982.JPG DSC02048.JPG DSC02049.JPG DSC02050.JPG DSC02051.JPG DSC02052.JPG DSC02053.JPG DSC02058.JPG DSC02059.JPG DSC02060.JPG DSC02061.JPG DSC02062.JPG DSC02425.JPG DSC02423.JPG DSC02424.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Autistic Characters